Why the Razelim MUST be dead
by WillieHewes
Summary: Do I have any choice? Our master is dead, cast into the abyss on your command, like a common traitor. And this after a thousand years of faithful service to you. He committed no treason, Kain, and his only crime was that he hurt your damnable pride!


AUTHOR'S NOTES   
  
This was the first bit of fanfic I wrote, it was essentially a response to someone writing on one of the message boards somewhere that perhaps the Razelim weren't destroyed, after all, Kain didn't kill Raziel in a fit of jealousy, he had a plan! Maybe he told the Razelim about it, and they all went and hid away for a while, and they actually survived in a corner of Nosgoth up to the point where Raziel returns!  
  
I tried to imagine this scene, of Kain explaining to the Razelim what his cunning plan is. This is the result. Hope you think it funny too.  
  
Please note that this is set in a Nosgoth quite different to the one the rest of my fic is set in. My Nosgoth doesn't have horses, for one thing.   
  
I advise reading it aloud -- with voices -- for optimum effect.

* * *

(A small group of Razelim, armed to the teeth, bursts into the throne room, where Kain sits reclining in his throne, tapping his fingers. Raphael, Raziel's first son, approaches the throne, armed with a weapon that seems to be part double headed axe and part metal stake. His little band guards the door and stalks menacingly behind him.)  
  
        KAIN   
Raphael, I've been expecting you.  
  
        RAPHAEL  
Good, it would not be fitting for a man like you to die unprepared.  
  
        KAIN  
        (laughs)  
And do you really think you can destroy me, Raphael?  
  
        RAPHAEL  
Do I have any choice? Our master is dead, cast into the abyss on your command, like a common traitor. And this after a thousand years of faithful service to you. He committed no treason, Kain, and his only crime was that he hurt your damnable pride!  
  
(More Razelim drop down from the high edge just under the dome. They move to surround the little elevated arena now occupied only by Raphael and Kain.)  
  
        RAPHAEL  
You cannot escape, Kain. Your faithful lackeys are out hunting humans, our clan holds the sanctuary, you have nowhere to run. Now, prepare yourself. I shall not let Raziel's death go unavenged!   
  
(He raises his weapon, but hesitates to strike. Kain is still sitting down, and Raphael clearly wants a straight fight.)  
  
        KAIN  
        (annoyed)   
Do you dare think that I had not foreseen this? Do you think even a horse can fart in my empire without me knowing about it? I can see all, Raphael, and I know that Raziel's part on this world's stage is not played out yet.   
  
        RAPHAEL  
        (Threateningly)   
Enough of your lies, Kain. Raziel is destroyed, I saw him fall into the abyss with my own eyes!  
  
        KAIN  
(Kain gets up while he talks, tossing his cape behind him with an angry gesture, and circling Raphael slowly)   
Your eyes see only what's right in front of them, and that badly. He fell into the abyss, yes, but it did not and will not destroy him. I can see through time Raphael, I have studied all possible futures, all conceivable pasts, and I can assure you, your master will return.   
  
(Raphael narrows his eyes at Kain, but he is fascinated.)  
  
        KAIN  
Listen, child, his latest transformation only confirmed what I have suspected for a long time. Raziel is far more important than any of you can fathom, and far less easy to destroy. He is the hero from an ancient prophesy, the Redeemer of Nosgoth. One day, he will return to this very room, for much the same reason that you are here now. Together, we will travel back in time, and twist the strands of history so badly that time itself will lose track of us, and vampires long since beheaded will come back to life without breaking a sweat. Then, finally, balance will be restored, and Nosgoth freed from its madness and corruption.   
        So you see, it was not to save my pride that I sacrificed my firstborn son, but for the redemption of all of Nosgoth.  
  
(The Razelim are confused. They look from each other, to Kain, who has spread his arms wide in the heat of his speech, to their leader, who hesitantly shakes his head.)  
  
        KAIN  
I will need your help for this too, Raphael. For this plan to work, it must appear as though the Razelim were wiped out completely. Gather what's left of your clan, Raphael, and hide. Hide under a big rock, until the world has forgotten about your existence and Nosgoth is all but completely destroyed. Only then can the strands of time be rewoven to create a different future -- a better future, for us all.

* * *

At this point, let us consider two possible reactions from Raphael. Perhaps he understands all this, (unlike most of us) and trusts Kain to do what's best in the end:

* * *

        RAPHAEL  
Oh, well, if that's your plan...  
  
(The Razelim agree: "yeah, that sounds reasonable" - "we didn't know there was a plan behind all this" - "that's all right then" - etc.)  
  
        RAPHAEL  
So, er, we'll go away then. So sorry we disturbed you, lord. (Bows) Don't worry, you won't see us again...  
  
(The Razelim scuttle outside, Kain laughs contemptuously.)

* * *

Or, perhaps, it would go something like this:

* * *

        RAPHAEL  
You must think I'm simple! Hide and wait for our Lord to return when we know him to be utterly destroyed? You cannot deceive us with your fairytales, Kain. The hero of prophesy indeed! Do you think you can manipulate us that easily?  
  
        KAIN  
        (mutters)   
Well, if your Master's anything to go by...  
  
        RAPHAEL  
This travesty has gone on for long enough! En garde, Kain!  
  
(Raphael throws himself upon Kain, who, without even drawing the Soul Reaver, dodges his blow, wrenches the spear out of Raphael's grip and impales him on it with a heartfelt "Vae Victus". He then proceeds to slaughter the rest of the Razelim, gorging himself on their blood, feeding their souls to the Reaver and punctuating the choreography of this bloody battle with his cynical little laugh. When they are all thoroughly defeated he calls in the Melchahim to clean up the mess and they all go and have a big vampi-barbecue outside the sanctuary.

* * *


End file.
